Sin Recuerdos (AU 20 Aniversario de Pokémon)
by Pokeshipping Fun2019
Summary: Me duele en lo más fondo de mí corazón, saber que no íbamos a aparecer en la película es como si nosotros no hubiéramos existido en la serie y de seguro Ash lo ha de suponer pero que se le puede hacer sólo espero poder verlo en está nueva, región de Alola o que él venga de nuevo a Kanto ya se le extraña mucho. Día 5 recuerdos Dolorosos de la Semana Pokeshipping #PokeWeek 2017.


_**Semana del Pokeshipping**_

 _ **Día 5:**_

 _ **Dolor sin recuerdos de ti [Película 20 de Pokemon].**_

 _ **Hecho:**_

 _ **por**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos al quinto día de la semana del Pokeshipping espero que sea de su agrado hoy estoy escribiendo desde el bus por que en el bus a veces me gusta venir escribiendo en este medio de transporte por que me da inspiración para escribir, una nueva historia o un nuevo capítulo más sin embargo ya vamos a iniciar con la historia de una buena vez, espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Me duele en lo más fondo de mí corazón, saber que no íbamos a aparecer en la película es como si nosotros no hubiéramos existido en la serie y de seguro Ash lo ha de suponer pero que se le puede hacer sólo espero poder verlo en está nueva, región de Alola o que él venga de nuevo a Kanto ya se le extraña mucho, además tengo que saber que tanto ha progresado en todo este tiempo yo se que ha haber entrenado mucho, se que él ha hecho grandes cosas y es por eso que quiero retarlo en una batalla para poder, saber su poderio si ha tenido algún avance pero todo apunta a que ha evolucionado y mucho, ya quiero a que llegué ese día.**_

—Caray pero que es esto una pluma sagrada de Ho-oh pero y esté cambió de ambiente la verdad es que lo veo muy extraño de repente se abrió un portal. —Oh Dios Mira Pikachu se ha abierto una dimensión alterna a la historia original pero por qué suceden estás cosas no lo entiendo pero estos no son ni Misty ni Brock que raro en ese momento ve algo. Ya lo entiendo todo Ho-oh cambió la historia no entiendo por que lo hizo no se supone que los Pokemon deberían de hacer eso, dijo Ash asombrado.

—Eh sí tienes toda la razón Ash pero este mundo alterno no me gusta nada se supone que aquí nos ha de conocer Misty pero ni una scan de ella nada y mucho menos de Brock esto me esta poniendo con los pelos de punta yo quiero ver a Misty a Brock, siento cómo que sí estuvieran jugando con nuestras mentes y no sabemos quién nos a acompañar pero por el momento, no debemos de preocuparnos por ahora ya después vamos a nuestra siguiente aventura, dijo Pikachu a entrenador y amigo.

—Caray Pikachu estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, vamos a nuestra siguiente aventura ya veremos que nos traerá nuestra nueva aventura a través de nuestra región de Kanto, cuanto extrañaba mi región tal vez después iré a visitar a nuestros, amigos para recordar viejos tiempos, y quién sabe y Misty nos acompañe en una nueva aventura ya sea aquí o en otra región, bien sigamos por nuestro rumbo vamos a visitar a un antiguo compañero que de seguro, querrás verlo de nuevo, eh compañero, le dijo Ash a su mejor compañero y Pokémon y esté último se alerta de algo.

—¿Ese de ahí no es Pidgeot? Preguntó Pikachu, a su amigo. Este al verlo muy de cerca se va corriendo, y cuando estaba cerca de su viejo pero no estaba Suelo estaba luchando con Darpion y ese Pokémon no está sólo por que su entrenador estaba ahí dándoles ordenes, a su Pokémon.

—Darpion utiliza balas misil contra ese Pidgeot, el Pokemon se preparó para hacer, su ataque cuando en ese momento Pidgeot hace un movimiento, muy conocido para su entrenador el Pokemon volador utiliza Movimiento espejo, y este movimiento, devuelve a su contrincante, y esto al entrenador desconocido le entró frío pero le despertó más el interés, por que querer atraparlo, y su Darpion quedó totalmente debilitado y este lo llama ¿Cómo puede ser que ese Pokemon te gane débil le gritó a su Pokemon.

—Hey tu deja de estar molestando a mi Pokémon, además no soportó que entrenadores cómo tu se comporte de está manera, dijo Ash muy furioso por que ese entrenador desconocido esto molesto mucho al entrenador quién se molesto por que ya no podrá capturar su ave en paz.

—¿Cómo te atreves a molestarme eh niño? Preguntó el entrenador, bastante furioso por lo que el entrenador le había dicho ¿Quién eres tu para decirme que debo de hacer o no deba de hacer? Volvió a preguntar esto molestó mucho a Ash y luego le contestó.

—Soy Ash Ketchum y soy de está región y vivo en Pueblo Paleta.

—Mi nombre es Cross y provengo de la región de Sinnoh y obtendré Pokémon sí o sí dijo el nuevo rival de Ash además no se habían dado cuenta pero ya habían llegado tres personas más a interrumpir esa batalla por que es un hecho que esa captura no sería legitima, los chicos apuntaron la Pokedex, y la dex rápidamente analizó y después hizo un pitido y, subió el volumen para que Cross lo pudiera escuchar.

 _ ******Iniciando el Resumen****.**_

 _ **Última Evolución: Pidgeot.**_

 _ **Primera Línea Evolutiva: Pidgey.**_

 _ **Segunda Línea Evolutiva: Pidgeotto.**_

 _ **Capturado en: Kanto.**_

 _ **Región de Origen: Kanto.**_

 _ **Hace constar que Ash Ketchum es su único entrenador actual sobre esté Pokemon.**_

 _ **Roll actual del Pokemon: Cuidar a los de su especie de los Spearrow.**_

 _ ******Fin del Resumen******_

— _ **Última Línea—**_

—Ya oiste dijo Ash más tranquilo cuando la Pokedex le dio los detalles finales del análisis de la Pokedex de uno de los chicos presentes.

—Ya vez Cross no puedes capturar algo que no es tuyo tus pokbolas lo registraría y el hubiera escapado, dijeron los chicos que ya se encontraban de frente.

—Bah está bien me voy dijo el chico mal humorado.

—Y bien cómo se llaman y que hacen por Kanto, preguntó Ash muy emocionado al ver estas nuevas caras dijo Ash un poco triste pero alegre al final.

—Mi nombre es Verónica y yo quiero ser una entrenadora de Pokemon acuáticos dijo, la niña de Pelo Azul, vengo de la región de Sinnoh.

—Hola mi nombre es Victoria y me gustaría ser una verdadera coordinadora Pokemon también provengo de la región de Sinnoh, dijo la niña.

—Hola mi nombre es Samuel y en el futuro, quiero ser un investigador, Pokemon y que mis amigos y yo nos hemos presentado queremos saber, cómo te llamas dijo el chico.

—Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y yo quiero ser un maestro Pokemon es un gusto conocerlos chicos y si quieren podemos iniciar nuestra aventura, dijo Ash.

—Sip dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—¿Y cómo se llama ese Pokémon? Preguntó ella.

—Se llama Pikachu respondí alegre.

—Ah que bien dijeron todos.

 _ **Así inicio mi aventura por el mundo Pokémon yo esperaba encontrarme con mis antiguos amigos pero tal parece que no va a ser así pero en fin al mal tiempo buena cara vamos a ver que nos tendrá el futuro preparado para después sea lo que sea estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlo para así poder cumplir mis objetivos muy pronto, y así dedicarle tiempo a mi mamá para después ponerme atender las tareas cómo maestro Pokémon de Kanto, tal vez y el destino me los ponga en mi caminó algún día dijo Ash para si mismo.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **N/A: Muy bien este serán mis nuevos más recientes fics de este año 2017 ya que no mejor manera de inciar el año que escribiendo nuevas historias, y perdones por inciar a escribir hasta hoy pero tuve problemas pero ya lo resolví y pronto volvere a iniciar las actualizaciones pendientes para este año, me pueden buscar en Facebook o mandarme un PM , muy buen que pasen una feliz día del Pokeshipping, 5/8 fics, para la semana del Pokeshipping. Y que bien ya pronto se viene la Navidad y el año nuevo siempre es bueno estar unidos en amigos y con sus familiares.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017 Fuera~**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto Pokèmon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo Game Freak.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Créditos de la imagen a su respectivo autor de la misma.**_


End file.
